Unexpected Savior
by TobiasFangor92
Summary: Any summary will give it away so just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tori POV

"Tori!" Trina cried, "You have to go with me!" She followed me out the front door.

"I'm not going clothes shopping with you after last time!" I shouted.

"You can't leave I've blocked you in!" She said triumphantly.

I smirked, "I have these things called feet." I turned and walked down the street.

I wonder if I could put a post of Craigslist to see if anyone would by her. Wait paying people to take her away would be better. Oh, who am I kidding. I'm stuck with her until forever really. She's family I can't really avoid her.

Trina wanted me to go shop for clothes with her or, more accurately, tell her what she looked good in. Last time I had to help her she embarrassed me! And I'm not telling anyone what happened.

In al honesty I had no clue where I was going. I kept trying to stop but my feet didn't seem to get the message. They kept going and I wondered if they had minds of their own.

After a while my phone went off.

**Beck**

**Have you seen Jade?**

I quickly replied: **Jade? No, why would I? She hates me.**

Not that I hate her back. I hate how she acts but I don't hate her. Sometimes I like her and other times I can't stand her. I want to be her friend but she hates me because she thinks I want Beck, which is not true.

**She doesn't hate you, Tori. Look I haven't seen or heard from her today. Are you near her house.**

**I don't even know where she live Beck!**Before I could check the next message I heard screaming and yelling followed by a loud crash and the shattering of glass. My feet stopped and I turned towards the direction it came from. It was a nice looking house and none of the glass windows were shattered, but I saw Jade's car in the driveway.

I was confused about what to do. It isn't my business but if Jade is in there she might be hurt and I can't just stand here and do nothing. Would it be to much for it to be a misunderstanding? Oh hell, I can't believe I'm doing this. I snuck over to their window and I could still hear yelling. God how do the neighbors not hear this?

I was kneeling under the window trying to get the courage to actually look. After arguing with myself I looked into the window and slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from shouting.

Jade was lying on the floor, bruises on her face and her arm with a piece of glass embedded in her side, surrounded by glass shards. Her black shirt didn't show any blood that I could see but I was sure their was blood. The glass was from a lamp and it looked as if she tripped. However when I saw her parents with smug looks on their faces I knew otherwise. Jade's parents abuse her. What the hell am I supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart pounded against my chest as I ran through my options. Cops wouldn't get here in time to catch them in the act or they could run off. I'm tempted to run before they see me, but I can't just go. Jade wouldn't leave me like that. At least I don't think she would.

My phone went off and I scrambled to hit the silence. Wait my phone has a video camera.

I'm sorry Jade but this will stop them for good…hopefully. I peeked over the window. Jade's dad leaned over her and I quickly hit record. He laughed at her, his face in hers, obviously mocking her. He slapped her and I winced. Her hand went to her cheek and seeing the pain on her face I couldn't look at her anymore. I ducked again and wiped at my eyes. Jade's the toughest and meanest girl I know and seeing her so vulnerable is unsettling.

I have to get her out of there, but her parents won't let me walk in there and take her. But I can't just wait for them to leave either. I remembered Jade's car and realizing it wasn't blocked in I had a plan. Or half a plan anyway. I've got to get rid of her parents.

I think my adrenaline kicked in, or maybe I just imagined it, because I jumped up and ran to the back of their house. Dammit why don't they have any rocks back here? Deciding to try something from a movie I pulled off my shirt and wrapped it around my clenched fist. Now I don't normally condone getting shirtless or vandalism but I need to do this. For Jade.

I punched the nearest window and I could've sworn I heard a sickening crack. I punched the glass as hard as I could and thankfully it shattered. Stupid me didn't realize the glass would cut my arms as it snapped.

I heard her parents coming and pulled my shirt on as I ran towards the front. My shirt had a few tears from the glass but I didn't care about that. Checking to make sure her parents were gone I pushed the front door open and rushed to Jade's side. I could see the blood on the glass in her right side. Her eyes were closed and immediately I started to panic. I tried to control my breathing, "Oh shit, Jade…"Her eyes fluttered and her blue-green orbs looked at me filled with confusion and pain, "Tori?""Oh, thank God. Come on we have to get you out of here." I put her left arm around my shoulder and helped her to her feet, though she leaned heavily against me."Tori, you shouldn't…"Jade murmured. I could barely hear her. "They'll hurt you too.""I don't care. I'm getting you out of here."I all but carried her to her car. I knew that Jade kept a spare set of keys hidden in the console, so I laid her across the backseat then jumped in. I had to do a little digging but I didn't waste any time starting the car. Her parents ran out the front door as I backed out. They were screaming at me, but I couldn't make out any words. Even if I could have I wouldn't have stopped.. I pulled out of their driveway and sped towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got to the hospital I didn't bother helping her up. I picked Jade up and carried her bridal style. Worry built up inside me when she went limp in my arms and I took no time to get inside the hospital. Surprisingly Jade wasn't heavy, though I expected that was the adrenaline."Help! I need a doctor!" I shouted, though it probably wasn't needed.

Before I knew it someone took her from me (I almost hit him too) and a nurse stopped me from following Jade. She hounded me with questions but I didn't want to talk to her or answer the same question fifty times. I wanted to know about Jade and didn't want her to be alone.

"I'll call the necessary people but do not let her parents in here. They did this to her and I won't let them get near her."My thoughts were violent against her parents and that shocked me. I'm not a violent person and I've never wanted to hit someone so bad. Granted I don't know anyone whose been abused but still.

I was told to sit in the waiting room and they'd let me know as soon as they could. I didn't want to wait! I was so worried that when I called Cat she easily picked up on it. She said she was on her way then I called Andre, Beck, Robbie and my Dad. Now I just have to play the waiting game.

What if I got here to late? I know she must've lost a good amount of blood. My stomach turned over at the thought. Why am I suddenly so protective of Jade? That's Beck's job right? Why do I not like that though…

It'd been ten minutes when I heard someone shout my name. I looked up and saw Beck and my dad. They walked to me.

"Tori what happened?" Dad asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, but Jade-""You're not fine. Look at your arm.""Huh?" I had forgotten my arm was cut slightly in my worry for Jade. "That's just a scratch don't worry.""What's wrong with Jade? How is she?" Beck asked. He was worried too.

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. They took her from me and wouldn't let me follow her.""Okay but what exactly happened?" He asked as he dropped into a chair.

Before I could answer the other's walked up. They all started asking questions and my brain couldn't follow them all. "Guys!"They got quiet after that and I looked at my Dad, "We need a police report.""Why?""Her parents put her in here Dad. I have proof on my phone." I took my phone out and showed him the video.

"How did you get this?" Thankfully he didn't show the others.

"I-It was weird. I ran out of the house away from Trina and I just walked. Beck texted me and I was texting him until I heard a lot of bad noise in a house. I went to a window and saw that." I pointed towards my phone. I felt the tears coming from the memory of Jade laying there, "I distracted her parents then got her out and drove her here."

"How did you distract them?""I punched a window.""Tori, why is your hand blue?" Cat asked.

"Huh?" I looked at my hand and it was blue. The pain started to spread through my hand out of nowhere and I couldn't even hold my hand it hurt so much. I must have cried out because a nurse came to me and started asking me more questions. Cat said something but I couldn't really hear her.

I think the events of that day finally processed through my brain and the intake of it caused me to pass out. Maybe it was something else, I don't have a real idea.

When I came too I was lying on the floor in the waiting room, my head in Cat's lap. Why they didn't put me in a bed I won't know.

As I looked up at the redhead she smiled, "Tori! You're awake! Are you okay?""I think so." Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my head. I was barely aware my hand was in a cast.

"The doctor put a cast on you while you were out." Andre said.

"Your Dad left to start a police report." Robbie added.

Cat raised her hand, "I told im I'd take care of you. You broke your fingers.""Where's Beck?" I asked.

"They let him see Jade."Ignoring the feeling in my stomach I asked, "Is she awake?"Before they could answer Beck walked in, a hurt and confused look on his face.

"Beck, you okay man?" Andre asked him.

"Jade's awake." Beck replied.

"Why don't you look happy then?" Robbie asked.

"Well I was talking to her and she woke up calling for Tori."


	4. Chapter 4

A/B Okay, just wanted to say I'm glad you like this so far. And in case your wondering how I'm throwing chapters out so fast its because i have the first 15chapters of this story finished and just didnt upload because I wasn't sure it would be liked.

Chapter 4

Wait what did he say? Jade was calling for me? Why would she call for me, she hates me! Of course I was the last person she saw and she did say her parents would hurt me. So Jade's worried about me? I'm just being hopeful.

"Beck I…" I couldn't find anything to say to him. What do I say to that?

He didn't say anything, but he took me to Jade's room. She had on one of those gowns they give patients. It looked so weird on her, maybe I should paint it black. Beck pushed me gently into the room and left.

I was frozen in place paralyzed by my thoughts. What do I say to her? How much does she remember?

Nervously I forced my feet to walk to the bed. She looked at me, her face blank. I decided to talk first, "Hi, Jade."

"What all did you see? At my house I mean." She asked. The way she called it house sounded more like hell.

"Enough to know they abuse you." Her wall fell as worry and fear seeped into her eyes.

"Look you can't tell-""Jade, my Dad is getting a police report." I cut her off."What? No! Tori, stop him. Please! You have too." She sat up against the headboard, tears welling up in her eyes.

I sat beside her, extremely worried. Two things about Jade everyone knows: she does not cry and she only says please to Beck. So when she did those exact two things I can't describe how worried I became.

"No.""No? Tori, you don't know what's going on!" Jade cried, shock in her eyes.

"Look, I know we've never gotten along, but I care about you and I can't just let you go back to that. You don't deserve that.""Yes I do." She muttered.

I stared at her, "What? Jade no body deserves that!""I do.""How can you-""They didn't even want me you know." Jade said, no emotion in her voice.

Her statement caught me off guard, "W-What?"

"My 'parents' didn't want me. I was the result of a broken condom and grandparents that kept my mother from aborting me.""J-Jade I…""What? Can't take the truth of why I deserve this? I ruined their lives. So, my thoughts and feelings don't matter." A saw a tear fall down her cheek as she looked down.

I slowly reached up to wipe the tear away, to which she jumped slightly, then I cupped her cheek and made her look at me.

"I don't know what they've been telling you Jade but you're not a mistake! You mean a lot to people and-""Like who?""Beck. Cat. Andre. Robbie. Me. My point is just because your parents are shits doesn't mean we all think like them. Now that I know about this I am _not_ letting them hurt you." I told her sincerely.

For a minute Jade stared at me, trying to figure me out I guess. "Why do you even care?""Just because you hate me doesn't mean I hate you too.""Vega, I never said- look you can't help me."I frowned, trying to figure out why she didn't want me to help. Then it occurred to me, "Jade, did they threaten you and anyone you told?"She hesitated and I got my answer. She doesn't want them hurting her more. I feel so bad for Jade and all I want to do is help her. Which she's reluctant to take.

I also realized my hand was still on her cheek and I went to take it off, but I felt her press against my palm She obviously wants to me help, or comfort her, but she's scared of her parents.

"I'm not letting them hurt you. They won't come near you." I said. She started to protest but a doctor came in.

"Ah, she's awake. That's good.""Is she okay?" I asked.

"The glass didn't pierce any vital organs however it did tear Jade's muscles. I want her to stay for a few day sot make sure her stitches stay in.""I'm staying with her." I told him.

I wasn't asking for permission and he knew it. He just nodded, "You told a nurse not to let the parents in to see their daughter.""Yes.""They have a right-""They have shit!" I snapped, jumping up and pointing at him with my good hand. "Why do you think I'm telling you to keep them away? If it wasn't a major issue I wouldn't tell you that would I? You let them in and I swear broke hand or not I will keep them out that door even if I have to hurt them."Did I just say that? What the hell am I saying, I'm not violent. Thought I do want to knock their teeth out. I'm not sure if it's because of Jade or what but this whole thing is bringing out my protective side. I'm sure I can at least injure them, thanks to the few karate classes I took with Trina. I had to stop because we couldn't afford to pay for both of us, but I did learn a few things.

"Tori, calm down." Jade said from behind me. I turned to her and saw this shocked yet somewhat impressed look on her face. For once her eyes were gentle when she looked at me and my anger dissipated.

"Ok, I'll do what I can do but I can't make any promises." The doctor scurried off after that, probably so he didn't set me off again."I remember everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

Jade shook her head, "I can't. Not yet."

I nodded, "Everyone is outside?"

"Everyone?"

"The gang." Jade looked surprised they were here.

"Beck was in here but-"

"I know. I realized after I was fully awake."

"Want me to bring everyone else?" I asked, deciding not to ask her why she was calling for me. She nodded and I went to the gang. Cat practically ran me over when I told them. Thankfully no one else did though Beck might have wanted too.

"Jade! Oh I was so worried!" Cat shrieked, jumping on the bed and hugging the Goth. Luckily she was on Jade's left so she wasn't hurting her."Cat I can't breath." Well there might be other issues.

"Oh. Sorry." Cat giggled. She moved so Beck could sit down. He took one of Jade's hands and I got that feeling in my stomach again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I hurt." Jade said dryly, acting like her old self.

I mumbled something about seeing the doctor for painkillers, but I don't think anyone heard. I left pretty quick but not really to find the doctor. I just didn't want to watch those two be all lovey-dovey.

Something's changed through this whole day, but I don't know what. I don't know why Jade and I never got along. Well she thought I wanted her boyfriend and we are always fighting over something. It's not like I didn't try to get along with her. I've done everything to get on her good side and it seemed like it worked, but then she'd be back to making snide comments at me.

Through my thinking I found myself sitting in a chair in the waiting room. My hand hurt like hell but I couldn't be bothered to go see the doctor. I wanted to get my thoughts straight, but I have no idea what's going on.

"I don't think you'll find the doctor there." I looked up to see Andre walking towards me. He sat in the seat beside me.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

Being the best friend he is, Andre knew something was on my mind, "What's up?"

I sighed, "I'm just thinking."

"I see that. I meant what about."

"Ever since I met Jade I've been trying to get her to like me, but she still hates me Andre. When I saw her laying on her floor all beat up like that I just..."I snapped at that image and I felt the tears flow.

Andre wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You saved her though Tori. She's going to be fine.

I looked up at him through the tears, "I know, but ever since then I've been protective of her."

"Yeah, we heard you yelling at the doctor. First time we heard you cuss. Cat didn't like it." He chuckled.

"And when Beck's around there's this…this feeling in my stomach. Like my insides are all twisted together."

"Have you thought that you might like her. Like Beck does?"

"What? Why would you-" I stopped as I realized that it did make snese. But I can't like her she's got Beck. AND again she hates me.

Andre must have seen the turmoil brewing in my eyes because he quickly said, "I'm not saying you have to tell her how you feel, but it's an answer for you."

"I think you're right, but I can't just watch her with Beck. Don't misunderstand I love Beck like I love you, but I just-I'm not strong enough."

"Sure you are."

"Wait..how did you know I like Jade?" I asked him.

"I've been seeing the signs for a long time now, but at first I thought it was for Beck. Then you would show signs around Jade without Beck and didn't when you were only near Beck."

"Signs? What do you mean?"

"You know, like staring at her for longer than necessary and you're always trying to get close to her whether it's a hug or just stand near her. You're not the only one that likes someone."

"What do you mean?" I asked. However he realized he said to much and got quiet. "You like someone? Who? Andre, you know who I like, it's only fair I know who you like."

"Cat" Andre mumbled.

"Aw. I think you'd make a cute couple. You should ask her out." I encouraged, glad to be off the subject of me wanting Jade.

"I can't. I think she likes Beck." Andre shook his head then stood up. "And for the record Jade doesn't hate you. _She's_ the one who noticed you left and asked me to look for you." He walked away and left me to my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jade wasn't released for a week after I took her to the hospital. Though the glass didn't injure any vitals, it did cut up her muscles and it would hurt her if she moved to much.

When I told the doctor about her parents abusing her he had a female nurse look her over. Jade had multiple scars on her body, mostly on her back and chest but she had a few on her arms and legs. They did x-trays too, check for bone damage, and found that the bone in her lower left leg (the tibia I think) was at an odd angel. Apparently it had been broke, wasn't set properly and healed wrong.

When we asked what happened and Jade refused to answer I knew who did it. She admitted to the area hurting and the doctor decided to rebreak the bone in order to set it properly. I let her hold my hand while they broke it and I didn't get the feeling back for five minutes.

So, along with her injured side, the newly broken leg helped limit her movement. Luckily it was summer so she wouldn't miss any school. However I refused to let Jade go back to her parents house (not that she wanted to go there anyway) and took her to my home. My parents were on my side with this and were allowing her to sleep in our guest room.

I wheeled her into the house where all our friends were already, except Robbie because he had to do family things.

"Tori, I can stay with Beck. You don't need to do all this." Jade protested.

"He lives in an RV, no offense Beck, and you need more room then that." I told her.

"She's got a point Jade." Beck said. "My R.V. isn't as big as a house."

"But you only have one good hand."

"My hand isn't that bad anymore. It doesn't hurt much and I can move my fingers some. The doctor said I should be all healed up by next week. Look, I realize you would rather stay on the street than with me and as soon as you can move on your on I won't stop you from leaving okay?" I said, managing to keep the hurt from my voice.

"That isn't what I meant." Jade mumbled.

"When you're ready we'll help you up the stairs and get you settled in the guest room." I said, ignoring her weak protest. "I'll go get your stuff from the car." I left quickly and walked to my car. Her car was in the garage and it'd stay there for awhile. I also had to sneak back into Jade's house and get her clothes and a few other things I assumed she'd want (like her scissor collection and all her DVDs). I grabbed the two duffel bags from the backseat in my good hand and walked back inside. Beck had moved Jade closer to the couch and sat next to her.

"What all did you get from my house?" Jade asked. She'd asked me to not go back to her house, but I had too. She (and I) couldn't afford to buy her completely new things.

I gently sat one of the bags in her lap. "Take a look."

I'd put clothes in one of the bags and all the extra things in another bag. So I gave her the bag with all her things.

Jade looked through the bag and I swear I saw her smile. "You got all my scissors?"

"All of them that I could find." I smiled at her.

"Did-did you happen to see my guitar?" She asked hopefully.

"I-no. I didn't see any guitars." I frowned, suddenly feeling guilty.

"You left that at my place." Beck said. "Remember you brought it over and then you had to leave because you got a phone call and ran out the door."

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Could you bring it over?"

"I thought you would want it. I got it in my truck." He smiled.

"Thanks babe." She kissed him quickly and I felt that pain in my stomach again. I ignored it as Beck walked out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked.

"I'm not in pain. Tori gave me one of those pills before we left the hospital." Jade said.

I walked into the kitchen and got a Peppy Cola before I sat between Andre and Cat. Jade glanced at me but didn't say anything.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Andre said, looking at Jade.

Beck walked in as Jade replied, "I didn't want everyone asking me to play for them."

Beck sat the guitar next to Jade and she gave him a small smile. He took his seat next to her.

"With your glare they wouldn't have bothered. Except maybe Tori." Andre chuckled and I slapped his leg.

"You know you're my first choice for a guitar player." I said

A few hours later it was just Jade and I. Beck helped me get her to her room before he left. We left her wheelchair downstairs because that'd be to much work and she isn't going to moving around to much. She was laying on the bed and I was setting up the room for her. I was sitting her DVD's (there was one DVD I had to tease her about soon) on the small bookcase and her scissors under that shelf, her clothes in the dresser and a few pictures on top of said dresser. They were mostly of her and Beck or her and Cat. None of the pictures had me in them. It kind of hurt, but I knew she wasn't fond of me anyway.

As I put the last picture down I said, "That's it. That's the last of your stuff."

"I could've helped Tori." She said.

"I know, but you shouldn't move so much." I replied. Jade picked the guitar up from beside her and pulled it out of the case. It was a light brown (or tan I'm not quite sure) acoustic guitar. "Can I hear you play something? Or do you think it'll hurt you?"

Jade shook her head, "I'll have to wait until I can move my side easier."

"You know I have a musical secret too." I said, smirking slightly.

"Really? What's your secret then? You play the triangle?" She teased.

I chuckled despite myself, "No. I play the piano. And a little bit of guitar."

"Then why didn't you just play one of those for your instrument?" Jade asked.

"At first I just didn't want everyone to know. It was you know something I could do by myself and not be graded on or anything. I could play them when I was having a bad day or if I just wanted too." I said. "Like with my singing. Before I was forced into the Big Showcase to replace Trina I would sing because I wanted to relax. I mean it still helps me to relax but it isn't something for just me anymore. Wow I'm sorry that got deep."

"No, it's alright. I get what you mean. That's sort of why I wanted to keep my guitar playing a secret." She glanced at me, then her guitar. "Maybe _you_ can play something for _me_."

I grinned at her, "I would but I can't exactly play guitar with one hand, but when I'm all healed up I'll play for you. Maybe."

"You can entertain me with your skills. I'll either enjoy your performance and tell you I hate it or laugh myself to tears at how horrible you are."

"Oh wow thanks."

She grinned at me and I couldn't help but return it. "So, Jade. Glee?"

Her eyes went wide, "I-I'm holding that for Cat. Yeah she-she left it at my house and hasn't gotten it back yet."

"Oh? I guess I could call her and let her know…" I trailed off as I reached for my phone.

"No! Okay fine it's mine." Jade glared at her lap.

I chuckled, "Don't worry. I like it to. I just didn't expect you to."

"I love Rachel. I can't help it."

"And I love Santana. I can't help it." I grinned and stood up. "I guess I should go to my room and change. You can text me if you need me."

I got to the door when she said, "Tori." I turned back to her and Jade asked, "How am I going to take a shower? I mean I can't hold myself up and I can't get the cast wet."

"Oh shit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Double upload today! Why? I don't know. Just double update! Always remember to review!**

Chapter 7

A week passed by and I was finally able to take my cast off. It felt good to be able to use both my hands again. And we eventually found a way to get Jade in the shower. We wrapped this special plastic bag around the cast and put a special chair in the guest bathroom, which is connected directly to the room. I only had to help her into the bathroom. She would undress herself and I would leave. She'd turn on the shower herself, wash, then dry herself off and redress (all while sitting down).

I know, I know I should've went and helped her, but I knew if I saw her naked my thoughts would go somewhere they shouldn't go. And I might act on those thoughts and that wouldn't end very well. Luckily she didn't ask me to help her. She wants to do as much as she can without someone helping her.

One night I couldn't get to sleep and I ended up borrowing her Glee DVD and was watching it in my bedroom. It was about two in the morning when I heard it. There was a loud scream coming from the guest room. Immediately I jumped up and ran to the room. Jade was thrashing around in her bed. I sat next to her and tried to grab her arms but as she thrashed her fist met the side of my head. Momentarily stunned I managed to grab her hands and hold her still, "Jade. Jade, you're dreaming wake up!"

Jade jumped awake, dripping with sweat and breathing heavy. Her eyes were wet as she sat up looking around. "Wha- Tori?"

"You're okay. You were just dreaming."

"How did you..

""You screamed. I was so worried."

"I woke you up?"

"No. I couldn't sleep. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-it was just my parents. Mostly my dad."

A dreadful thought suddenly crossed through my mind, "Jade, did he…did he ever force himself on you?"

"No. He threatened it once but he was drunk. I don't doubt that he would've though."

"Don't worry I won't let either of them hurt you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She leaned her head against my shoulder as she spoke, "My dream was just…what they've done to me before."

"Jade, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything Tori."

"I-I know but you didn't deserve anything they've done to you." I said honestly.

"We've had this conversation before. I did deserve it. I ruined their-"

"Don't you dare. You did not ruin anything. Broken condom or not you are their daughter. They're supposed to take care of you and love you. Whether you were planned or not shouldn't matter."

Jade looked up at me looking torn. I slowly stood up, "C'mon. You're covered in sweat. You need to shower."

"But Tori-"

"Wait, no. A bath would be better. It'll help you relax."

"Tori."

"What?"

Jade looked at her lap, "I-I don't want to be alone."

"Then I will stay in there with you and I won't leave unless you ask me too.

""But you've never helped me before." She said brokenly. I felt my heart shatter.

"Because I know how much you want to show me and yourself you don't need help. I didn't want to help when you didn't want it." I said. "You're obviously shaken up and no matter what I couldn't leave you like that." I helped her stand up and we made our way to the bathroom. I flipped the light switch before I helped her up onto the counter and moved her chair from the shower. I started running a warm bath before moving to stand in front of her. "I have to go get you a change of clothes but I'll be right back."She nodded, chewing on her lip slightly, and I went into the bedroom. I grabbed her clothes and went back to her. I sat the clothes beside her and she said, "Tori, you forgot my boy shorts."

"Dammit." I mumbled, before going to get them. I came back, put the boy shorts with the rest of her clothes. "Let's get your pants off before we get the plastic on."She simply nodded and went along with me. We got her sweats off and I hesitated at her underwear, but I helped her get them off before I put the plastic on her cast. "Just lean your leg over the edge of the tub. I don't remember if you can get the plastic fully wet but let's not try it."

I turned away to check the water and found it was full enough. I turned the water off and when I turned back to Jade I found she already took her top off. I couldn't help but notice the scars on her body. Trying not to stare I helped the naked girl into the bath and she left her leg on the edge of the tub. I let the toilet lid down and sat on it. Luckily we were able to take the bandages off her ribs (it still hurts her, but she can move a little more then before).

"I still don't understand why you're helping me." She said, sinking until her neck was in the water, head barely above it.

"Because you're my friend." I told her.

"Tori, I haven't given you any reason to help me." Jade said, looking up at me. "Since I met you I've done anything I could to make your life miserable."

"Oh, come on, you haven't-"

"I taunted you when you found out your ex was dating Cat, I constantly taunt and try to hurt you with words, I'm always making comments about physically hurting or killing you and the week before this happened I threw my sharpest pair of scissors at you!" Jade hung her head.

"You were trying to get the pain of your parents out and that's how you did it. I know you weren't the nicest person but if I had been through what you had I wouldn't have been nice either."

"But Tori-"

"Jade. Stop. You weren't like that with just me. It was everyone."

"You got the most of it. I'm sorry. I really am. Not just because you're helping me or anything, I was sorry before." She looked at me, guilt in her eyes.

I knelt beside the bathtub, "Jade, I forgave you right after all those things. I'm not mad at you. Besides I probably gave you some reasons to snap at me. I was always trying to get on your good side and I know I got annoying."

"But that wasn't a good enough reason to treat you like I did."

"I forgive you, okay?" I stroked her cheek gently.

She reached up and took my hand in hers, making my hand wet, "Thank you."

"Will you be alright for a few minutes? I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight and I could really use a drink." Panic flashed across her face and I quickly said, "I can stay here if you need me."

"No, no. I could use a drink too if you don't mind."

I nodded and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. In my rush I just grabbed two cans of Peppy Cola and rushed up the stairs. Jade looked at me when I came back in and rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to run."

"I didn't run. I just…walked fast."

I knelt beside the tub again, sitting a drink beside me and thumped the other before I opened it. Jade sat up some as I handed it to her. She took a couple big gulps before handing it back to me. I sat it down and then opened mine.

"Did I tell you Beck is coming over tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"He comes over everyday."

"Well, yeah, I know but it's like a date thing…"

"Oh. You want to be alone. Well…I guess I can catch a movie with Cat and Andre." I said, shrugging slightly, fighting the jealousy that was rising.

"I didn't say you had to leave the house. Just not come check on me every half hour like you always do when he's over."

"No, no. I did promise Cat I would go with her to see something. I just didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I would've been fine."

"I know." I smiled a little. "That's enough relaxing. Get cleaned up and we'll get you out of there before you shrivel up."

"I'm not an old lady." Jade complained. She dunked her head under the water and I stood up with the drinks. I walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could see I was just in the bedroom. The clock said it was 2:55am and I internally groaned. My body felt so tired but my mind just wouldn't let me fall asleep. I guess it was a good thing because I got to Jade a lot quicker then I could have if I had been asleep.

I walked back to the bathroom, where Jade was rinsing her hair. When she finished up I helped her dry off and get into her clothes. I took the plastic off her cast and helped her back into bed. As she got settled I got my drink and went to leave, but her pale hand on my arm stopped me.

"Tori, can you stay here? Just until I fall asleep. I still don't want to be alone." Jade wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Look I know it's stupid but part of me thinks that my parents will break through the window or something and get me."

I sat the drink back down and laid on the bed next to her, head propped up by my elbow. "So, you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep then?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not sof-"

"Jade, it's okay to be scared. But don't worry they won't dare try coming here. My Dad's a cop remember? They'll be adding more things to their trial."

"I still can't believe you actually did that." Jade let her head fall onto her pillows.

"They deserve to go to jail for the things they did to you and I'm sure there's more that you aren't telling me that they did. From the video on my phone that should be enough to get them."

"If it's not?"

"It is. Just close your eyes and don't think about the trial. It won't be for another month."

Jade looked like she wanted to argue but she just nodded and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Wanna know how long I kept this story on the back burner? There's talks of movies in this that had just went into theaters. I don't think any of them are anymore.**

**Also I will do a request or challenge oneshot if you have any ideas you wanna throw at me. Long as they're not attached to ninja stars.  
**

Chapter 8

I rolled over on my bed to stretch, but found myself falling onto the floor. Following the loud thump my head made as it smacked against the floor, I groaned as a voice say, "What was that?"I blinked and rubbed the back of my head wondering who could be in my room. Looking around the room, I realized I wasn't in my room but Jade's. I guess I fell asleep with her last night and seeing as the sheets are still on the bed I wasn't under them. No wonder I'm a little chilly.

I sat up and found Jade looking at me, "Tori? Did you sleep in here?"

"I guess I did. Sorry."

"You okay?

""Yeah. Just bumped my head." I stood up and stretched my back.

"What time is it?" Jade asked, a yawn catching her mid sentence.

"Um, 1:30.""Beck's coming at two."

"Oh. Do you want me to help you change?"

"No, this should be fine. Besides I'd rather not change into jeans or anything. Too hard to take off."

"Alright. I guess I'll go get my own shower and see if Cat and/or Andre want to see a movie."

"Tell Cat I say hi."

"Sure." I nodded as I walked out of her room. I went to my own and dug around in my dresser. I didn't want Beck to come over, as stupid as it seems, I like to take care of Jade. I'm also not so excited to leave her. If I leave something could happen to her and I promised to take care of her. Beck does have more of a reason to take care of her though, being her boyfriend and all.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower as I tried to shake away the feelings. When I finally finished in the bathroom I picked up my phone to call Cat when the doorbell rang. Glancing out the window I saw Trina and my parent's cars were gone. Beck's truck was pulled up at the curb so I went downstairs and opened the door. "Hey Beck."

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Jade said you were coming over today and I saw your truck out my window. She's up in her room." I stepped aside.

"Thanks." Beck walked in and went straight up the stairs.

I sighed and dialed Cat's number. After two rings I heard her perky voice, "Hi, Tori!"

I couldn't help but smile, "Hi, Cat. I believe I promised to take you to a movie."

"Yeah, but what about Jade?"

"Beck's over here, I guess they're doing a date type thing or something."

"Aw that's so sweet." I could hear Cat's smile.

"Yeah, sweet." I grumbled. "So, what do you say? Movie?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to invite Andre or just us?"

"Um, I think Andre's working today."

"What? Andre has a job?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You remember that restaurant we went too when you joined the Ping Pong Team? He got a job playing piano there."

"Oh. That's cool. It's just us then. Want me to pick you up?""Sure."

"See you soon, Cat. Oh and Jade says hi."

"Hi Jade! Bye Tori!"I chuckled as I hung up and walked upstairs, mostly because I left my keys in my room. Okay, okay I wanted to tell Jade I was going. I walked past her room, the door was open I noticed but didn't look in, and got my keys from my dresser. As I walked past Jade's room I leaned against the wall and knocked on the open door. Beck was sitting on the bed next to Jade with a few DVD cases in his hand. They both looked up at me.

"I'm going now. Cat says hi Jade." She smiled. "Did you know Andre got a job?"

"Yeah, he works at that fancy restaurant we can't afford. Especially if Robbie orders a bowl of snails." Beck said.

I chuckled, "News to me. Don't wreck the house guys."

"Really? I can barely move and you expect me to wreck the house?" Jade crossed her arms.

"I was joking. See you guys later."

Cat jumped in my car and immediately wrapped her arms around me. I laughed as I asked, "Cat, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. I haven't seen you much unless I visit Jade." She answered.

"I'm sorry Cat. I just…it's hard to explain."

"You love her." Cat said simply as she pulled away from me.

"W-what? No I don't. Why would you say that?" I stuttered. Where are my acting skills when I need them?

"You always look at her with this look in your eye. It's the same look that Beck gives her."

"I'm not in love with Jade." I said, turning the ignition and driving down the road.

"We both know that you love Jade. I'm your best friend Tor, you can tell me."

I sighed. "You're right I love her. But I can't tell her."

"Why not?" Cat asked, innocently.

"She's dating and in love with Beck remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know it won't work out. Let's just focus on the movie okay?"

"Kay kay. What did you wanna see?" Cat asked cheerily.

"Ummm, honestly I have no clue. What's playing?"

"Well, there's the new Twilight movie, that movie with The Rock, Chronicle, umm…and a few other things."

"I'm stuck between The Rock's movie and Chronicle." I frowned, in thought.

"You don't want to see Twilight?" Cat asked, wide eyed.

I shook my head, "I would rather not see anything with romance in it."

"Oh. But it's such a good movie!"

"You've already seen it and you wanna see it again?"

"Yes."I smiled at her, "Cat, why don't we go get ice cream so we can decide what we want to see."

"Oh, yay ice cream!"

When I got home it was six o'clock and Beck's truck was still in front of my house. The moment I walked in I could hear screaming from upstairs. Well it wasn't screaming per say it was a very loud argument. I ran upstairs into Jade's room and saw Beck standing next to the bed, Jade sitting up against the headboard and felt my eardrums burst.

"HEY!" They jumped and their heads snapped towards me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Every time we're together we argue about everything." Beck said.

"We do not!"

"See!""Okay, whoa. Slow down and chill out."

"Tell Beck that couples fight." Jade crossed her arms.

"Not all the time they don't!" Beck argued.

"Okay, couples fight, but no not all the time."

"See!""Well what do you want from me?"

"I'd like to have a girlfriend that doesn't argue about everything I say."

"What started the fight?" I asked.

"He said he was hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn yesterday."

"The same Alyssa Vaughn that caused your last argument?"

"Yes."

"I was just hanging out with her!"

"Doing what?"

"I told you I was sitting at Freezie Queen and she walked up to me and we started talking."

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

"How do I know she wasn't flirting with you?"

"Even if she did you know I wouldn't flirt back!"

"How do I know that?""What so now you don't trust me?"

"You don't listen to me!"

"I always listen to you!"

"You don't ever do what I say!"

"That's because you're my girlfriend not my boss!"

"I ask you not to see those girls because I think they'll take you away from me and you still talk to them!"

"What like Tori? You thought she'd take me away too!"

"Well...yeah…but…" Jade fumbled over her words. "Tori isn't all over you and touching you and shit! And if she was after you she wouldn't be always trying to get me to be her friend."

"Still you thought she was after me and now you see she isn't. How do you know Alyssa just wants to be my friend?"

"I don't know her! I don't see her everyday like I do Tori! Alyssa Vaughn is rich and she can give you practically anything you want while I could barely make enough to buy my own guitar!"

Seeing the tears well up in Jade's eyes I quickly moved in between them, "Both of you stop this." I saw the arguing look in Beck's eye and whispered, "Beck, please, I doubt this is good for Jade's side. She might yell to much or try and swing at you or something and it might hurt her more."

The look disappeared and he nodded slightly.

"Look, I know you guys don't want me to get all in your business, but I'm sorry I have too. You both have good points, but this much arguing isn't good for a relationship. Maybe you two should take a break." I suggested.

"Break? What you mean break up?" Beck looked at me confused.

"No. I mean like you take a break from each other. Like go a week or two without talking to each other. To sort out your feelings and things. I swear this isn't some kind of plot to break you up. I care about you both and if you keep this up you're going to end badly and I don't want to see either of you like that."

Beck scratched his head before looking at Jade, "What do you think?"

Jade looked at me then Beck, thinking. She nodded, "It can't hurt to try it."

"Then I'll see you in two weeks." He kissed her forehead, "I care about you Jade, but I hate arguing all the time."

Beck walked out the door and I heard Jade mumble, "So do I."

I sat beside the Goth girl and rubbed her arm, "I'm sure you two will work it out."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Jade said. "We were fighting about everything. What movie to see, who was driving, who each of us could talk too." She ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you for trying to help though."

"What are friends for?" I smiled at her. "Jade, I know you don't want to hear this but-"

"But Beck and I might be better off as just friends?" She looked at me with a sad smile. "Yeah, I thought about that. But we've been together for two years. I can't just throw that out the window, we deserve to at least try to work this out."

"I understand. But just know that if you and Beck don't work there's other guys out there. And you'll always have me and Cat and Andre."

"I know. Speaking of Cat did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We got ice cream while trying to decide what movie to watch. But it turns out the movie started before we even left her house so we had to kill an hour before it started again."

"What'd you do and what'd you watch?"

"We sang karaoke in the nearby arcade. We watched Chronicle. She had her heart set on watching Twilight again but I just couldn't take anything with romance in it."I feel so pathetic. I can't even watch a movie about lovers because I can't have who I want. To make it worse I'm here with my unrequited love, who lives with me and I'm taking care of her, knowing I can't have her and doing everything I can to make sure she's happy including keeping her with her boyfriend, even if it hurts me.

I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt Jade's hand cup my cheek, her thumb gently wiping my eye. I didn't even realize I was crying. Jade's voice was soft as she spoke. "Tori, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm-I'm fine."

"Do-do you like Beck or something?" She removed her hand from my cheek.

"What? No! I love him like a brother. That's it." I shook my head. "The only reason I kissed him that day I came to Hollywood Arts is because I wanted to get you back. After words I realized I shouldn't have went that far with it and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that." She shook her head then looked at me with concerned eyes. This look she never gave me before was giving me butterflies in my stomach. "Are you okay though? Really? I can see something is wrong."

"I-Jade I'm okay. Really."

"I can tell something is wrong with you. You've done so much to help me and I didn't deserve it. Any of it. You helped me get Beck back after we had that huge fight and you helped me fund my play. I know I'm not the best person and I know I'm not being the Jade you know right now but you have been nothing but nice to me and I have only been a complete bitch to you. I'm trying to be nicer to you. I want to help you."

I stared at her in shock. "Jade you don't have to change yourself-"

"I'm not. I said I'm trying to be nicer to _you_. I'm still going to be bitchy to everyone else. If you need to talk I'm here."

I chewed my lip in thought. I'm in no way going to tell her I'm upset because I love her but she wants to help me. Jade's never wanted to help me. Dammit.

"You don't have to right now. If you need time that's okay. We'll talk about it when you're ready." Jade said, rubbing my arm softly. I felt the goosebumps form from her touch.

"It isn't that I don't want to talk about it. It's just really complicated."

"Then you can take your time explaining it."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Okay. I'm in love with someone but I can't tell them. They're dating someone already and I don't want to get in between their relationship or ruin their relationships with me."

"Wow. That is hard. Well since you can't tell them your feelings why don't you write a song or a poem? It always helped me when I needed to express my feelings."

"That's a good idea. I might just try it. Thanks Jade."

"If you tell anyone how nice I'm being I will deny it." She said.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Noted."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saturday night is our weekly Card Night. Card Night is when we all get together and play different card games, but most of the time we end up playing poker. And tonight is Saturday but Jade didn't want us to set up in her bedroom so I helped her downstairs. She doesn't really leave the room to much, but she does occasionally.

So Cat, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Jade and I were sitting around the table (Trina was sitting in because Beck isn't here.) Tonight we were playing with these tiny candies (I think they were M&M's or Skittles I don't know which) I had three eights but I wasn't positive I would win. Glancing around the table everyone looked in thought, Andre however was sitting there with his lollipop.

"So, why isn't Beck here?" Robbie asked.

I sent him a glare and was about to tell him not to talk about it but Jade replied, "Beck and I are on a break. We're taking two weeks from each other and it's only been three days."

"Oh." Robbie's face was filled with confusion but he didn't press. He did push a few candy in to match Andre's raise.

"I'm out." Trina threw her cards on the table. "Since you and Beck are on a break does that mean I can hit on him?"

Jade sent her a glare and Trina scratched her head, looking anywhere but at the Goth. Smirking Jade put her candy in, "I'll match your bet and I'll go all in." The girl pushed all of her tiny candies into the pile.

Cat shook her head and dropped her cards, "Not my candy!"

I glanced at my eights then at the girl beside me. She gave me a triumphant smirk and I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, I'll play your little game Jade." I pushed all my candy in and grinned at her.

"Wow Vega, you never go all in. Confident tonight?" Jade teased. I couldn't tell if it was a playful or taunting tone though. Damn her acting skills.

"Always am." I suddenly miss her calling me Tori.

Andre matched our bet while Robbie backed out.

"Okay, Andre, what do you have?"

"Two tens. Tori?"

"Three eights."

Jade grinned, "Three aces. I win."

"Oh man."

"Aw!"

"You should've backed out." Trina said, in a know-it-all voice.

I growled, "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Why would I- Oh I'm missing my show!" My sister grabbed the remainder of her colored chocolate and ran up the stairs.

"How's life in _Casa De _Vega?" Robbie asked.

"It's not so bad." Jade shrugged, leaning against the back of her chair. "Her parents are nice but I wish Trina weren't here."

"Welcome to my life." I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet."

"I…certain circumstances have shown me that I should be nicer to Vega."

"But you still call her by her last name." Andre pointed out.

"It's fun to tease her every now and then, but it's all in good nature."

"Does that mean you're gonna be nice to the rest of us now?" Robbie asked hopefully.

The question caused Jade to burst into laughter. Cat frowned, "What's so funny?"

Andre gave her a smile and I grinned. Then frowned, "Hey, Andre, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Andre stood up and I led him to the front door.

As we stepped outside I shut the door and sat on the bench. "You still love Cat!"

"Keep your voice down!" Andre chided me, jumping next to me.

"Really? I'm whispering and their inside! They can't here me!"Andre shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you ask her out?" I asked.

"And ruin our friendship? No way."

"Andre it's Cat. Would she really stop being your friend if you didn't work out?"

"I guess not."

"C'mon. I don't like seeing you give her that sad smile."

"The same one you give Jade?"

"I-Well I can't do anything about that. But you can."

"Alright, alright. I'll ask her."

"Tonight?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Tonight."

"Yay. Wow Cat's rubbing off on me."

Andre laughed softly, "She tends to do that. So, how are you doing with Jade living with you?"

I sighed, "It's hard sometimes, but it's not bad. We had a little heart to heart the other day."

"Oh really? What about?"

"Well I came back from catching a movie with Cat and she and Beck were screaming at each other. I managed to calm them down and after that Jade and I talked and the next thing I know I'm getting upset because I'm sacrificing my own happiness to keep her and Beck together. She actually asked me what was wrong and she looked concerned.

""What did you tell her?" Andre asked.

"I told her the truth. I just left out details."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I told her I love someone whose taken and she gave me some advice."

"Hopefully it was good advice." Andre nudged my shoulder with his light joke.

I nodded, "It was really good. She suggested I put my feelings into a song or a poem."

"That is good advice. Why didn't I think of that?" Andre scratched his head.

"I don't know. Maybe because we were in the hospital and my arm was in pain and Jade was in more pain."

"Oh yeah. So what are you going to do?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna write a song or a poem?"

"Oh, a song. That's just more natural to me you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"Cat knows I love Jade." I blurted.

"You told Cat?" Andre asked, shocked.

"No. She already knew. I'm apparently very transparent."

"Well at least you have someone else to talk to about it." Andre pointed out.

"Yeah. Speaking of our red headed friend I think you should go ask her out now.""What, now? No."

"Come on." I pulled him up and led him inside. The others hadn't moved, except now they all had drinks. Hm they raided my fridge. "Hey Cat. Andre has something to talk to you about."

"Tori!"I grinned at him then walked back to my seat next to Jade as the redhead skipped merrily towards Andre. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I turned to Jade and Robbie, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Robbie seems to think I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Jade said exasperatedly.

"What? Why?"

Robbie opened his mouth but Jade interrupted him, "I think he has a crush on you."

"What? No I don't!"

"Robbie you like any girl that would give you the time of day. You were head over heels for Trina _and_ Cat because of a fake stage kiss."

"Given our history I can see why he would think you would hurt me, but I know you wouldn't go as far as killing me. You would probably pull various pranks on me though."

"True."

Robbie shook his head, "I do not have a crush on Tori."

"If you say so."

Cat squealed and ran up to the table. "I have a date tomorrow!"

"Really? With who?" Robbie asked.

"Andre."

I looked around Cat to see Andre standing there with a big smile on his face. I have him a "told you so" grin and turned back to the excited red head, "That's great Cat."

"He's gonna take me to see Twilight." Jade stifled a laugh but I could hold back mine. "What's so funny?" Cat asked in a hurt voice.

"It's just you've already seen that movie."

"Well I like it."As Andre walked back over Robbie asked, "Do you even like Twilight?"

"Uh…well it's okay. It's not my favorite movie or anything."

"You have all the books don't you?" Jade crossed her arms.

"Maybe. Look, I have another bag of M&M's. Do you want to play another game?" Andre asked, pulling a small bag out of his pocket and sitting in his chair.

"Sure, I always love taking your candy. Cat you in?"

"Kay kay." Cat sat in her chair and moved it slightly closer to Andre.

"Robbie?"

"All right."

"Tori?" Jade looked at me expectantly.

"I would but I have no betting items left."

Jade pushed about twenty of her candy towards me, "Here, you can help me take Andre and Robbie's candy and then I'll win it all from you."

"What about Cat?"

"We all know Cat never risks her candy even if she has the best hand."I chuckled, "Okay, but I might end up winning from you."

"I'd like to see you try."

I helped Jade onto her bed and sat her bag of winnings in her lap. "I can't believe you cleaned everyone out."

"I told you I'm good." Jade smirked.

Overall Andre had two bags, Robbie had one, and I had two. Jade took everything from us. There was barely enough room in her bag.

"I had planned to take at least _some_ of your candy before dropping out."

"You did clean out Robbie though."

"And you got that from me."

"I asked you if you were sure you wanted to bet me."

"And that usually means your bluffing."

"Guess you learned your lesson huh?" Jade grinned before she popped a piece of candy in her mouth. She laid back against the headboard and pulled me next to her. I looked at her confused as she placed the bag in between us. "Here, you can help me eat them."

I couldn't fight the smile, "Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jades POV

I remember coming home from Beck's house to my parents. They were yelling about something and the next thing I know my side is killing me and I'm looking up at Tori's face. At first I thought I was hallucinating because I mean come on why the hell would Tori Vega be in my house? She didn't even know where I lived. I still don't really understand why Tori actually took me from there, but I'm so glad she did.

I remember waking up calling for Tori and seeing Beck's shocked, confused, and hurt look. At first I thought it was because she was the last person I saw, but after I thought about it I realized what it was. She was in my house with my abusive parents and I didn't know if she was hurt or where she was and I was worried. I know it's a shock but I've never hated Tori, I've actually always liked her. She's confident, funny, nice, and she's never afraid to get in my face. I wouldn't ever hit her but I'm sure if I did she'd actually fight back. I was never friendly with her because well, look at my parents. They're supposed to love me and they obviously don't give a shit whether I died in their living room. If my own parents didn't care how was I supposed to trust anyone else? It's obvious I don't even trust Beck, which makes me feel like shit.

I have treated Tori better though. Ever since I woke up in that hospital I realized she might not break my trust in her. I also realized that no matter how hard I tried to keep her out she worked her way in. I tried not to care about her and I still care!

I never expected Tori would actually have me stay with her. Not that I'm not grateful I was dreading going back to that "house", but I don't deserve it. I didn't even deserve her coming in and saving me like she did.

I know she's worried about me, but I can also see she has something on her mind. Yeah, she told me she's in love with someone in a relationship, but she didn't give me anymore than that. I think there is more to it so I keep trying to do as much as I can by myself so she doesn't worry so much. I want to help her but part of me is afraid she won't tell me the rest because it's Beck while the other part argues because she's not all over him twenty four seven and she's always tried to help us stay together.

That's why when I wanted a something to eat I didn't call for her like she'd been making me. Instead I grabbed the crutches (that she hadn't let me use yet) and made my way down the stairs. I had to lean against the railing but I made it down easy enough. Then I realized I had no idea where anything was, except for the cereal on top of the fridge.

I did manage to make a bowl to sit down at the table with it, albeit I did drop the box. As I was eating I couldn't help but assume Tori would be proud that I actually did something alone. It meant I was getting better.

Heavy footsteps on the floor made me jump and look up at the stairs. Tori came down them at a run and looked at me. She sighed in relief, "Jade, what are you doing down here?"

Wait, she's not happy I can do things on my own? "I-I was hungry and-"

"I told you to tell me if you were hungry or anything else. You shouldn't be up."

Frowning I said, "But Tori, I'm feeling better. I can't walk without my crutches but you don't need to keep doing the arm-over-the-shoulder thing."

"What if you fell down the stairs or tripped and injured your leg more?" She walked over and sat across from me.

"I didn't though. I'm fine and-"

"I went in there to check on you and you weren't there. I thought your parents had somehow found a way to get you." She ran her hands through her hair and left them there. Her voice was filled with worry.

"I…Tori I didn't mean to worry you. I-I just wanted to show you I could start doing things on my own." I frowned, looking at my half empty cereal bowl.

"Why are you trying so hard to do things on your own? Are you that eager to get out of here?" I heard the hurt in her voice and started to feel horrible.

"I-what? Tori, no I-"

"I mean I know you would probably rather stay with Cat or Beck but I just," Tori sighed dropping her arms to the table and sighing before glancing at me before looking back down and continuing. "I know I kind of forced you to stay here, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I know that's supposed to be your boyfriend's job but since I saw you so broken and bleeding on the floor I've been really protective of you. I know that's weird and all and I'm sorry I didn't really give you another option but-"

Realizing she was rambling trying to explain her actions I touched her arm lightly and she looked up at me, "Tori, calm down. It isn't that I want to leave. I can tell that you're still upset about that guy your in love with and I wanted to take some of the worry off your shoulders by doing some things myself so you don't have to worry about me all the time. Ever since I woke up at the hospital I realized that I care about you and that you're a really great friend. Hell whenever I had a problem before I would always run to you for help. In all honesty I would have preferred to stay with you rather than Cat or Beck."

Tori's mouth hung open slightly, "You would have preferred here over Beck and Cat's?"

"I-well yeah. I know it's weird coming from me and I'm sorry but I can't explain it."

"I overreacted. I just worry about you."

"I know you worry, but you have your own things you have to worry about. I can at least take care of myself more."

She shook her head, "No. I don't have any other problems. I'm working on a song to help get my emotions out."

"You know if you need to talk…""I know. So, why cereal?"I felt my face heat up, "Well, I realized I had no idea where anything was."

She smiled, "I guess if you're going to be doing things for yourself I should tell you where some things are."

"I won't be doing any big time cooking or anything. Just quick and easy."

She nodded, then looked at me, "Speaking of Beck…how are you doing?"

"I…I don't know. This break has made me realize that I still care about him but I don't know if I still love him."

"Well he's coming over in two days. You can talk about it with him then. Do you want me to leave again?"

"No. After last time maybe it'll be better off if you're here. Maybe you can just stay in your room and if you hear us you can come in again?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah. I can do that.""Thanks."

The two days flew by and before I knew it Beck was ringing the doorbell. I was sure I had my feelings straightened out but I was still nervous.

Beck walked in my room and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey."

"Hey."

Tori peeked her head around the corner, "I'll be in my room."

Beck sat at the end of the bed and I turned off the T.V.

"How have you been?""Can we skip the awkward part?" I asked.

"Has the break helped you?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think it has.""And?""You first.""I still care about you but I'm not sure that we're right for each other anymore.""I feel exactly the same."

"Really? I expected you to yell at me or something." Beck said, a playful look in his eye."Well it's tempting. Let's just try being friends. Maybe we're better off that way." I said.

Beck nodded, "Yeah. Just…do me a favor."

"What?"

"If you start dating Tori don't hurt her or anything okay? She really cares about you and you shouldn't take that for granted and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If I date Tori? What are you talking about?"

"What you don't know?" Beck frowned.

"Know what? What's going on?"

"You don't see the way she looks at you? The way she reacts when I'm around you?"

"She doesn't look at me any different than she looks at you." I said.

"You really don't see it?" Beck looked at me like I was an idiot.

"There's nothing to see Beck. We're just friends. She told me she's in love with a guy."

"Did she actually say a guy?"

"Um, well, no. She said she loved 'someone' she wasn't specific."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head. "Tori isn't into girls. She's not into me either."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tori POV

With the trial quickly approaching I wasn't sure how Jade would react to seeing her parents again. I was really nervous because I told Jade her parents were going to jail, but I don't really believe that my video will be enough to get them sent away. They could easily get it ruled out because I didn't have a right to record them or the trial would get turned around on me because I broke out their window (I've been watching to many court T.V. shows lately.)

I've been trying to keep her mind off of it lately. She kept worrying about it and I can see she's scared. I don't know what else to do anymore. Well after today I won't have a clue.

I picked up my case before I walked to Jade's room. She was laying on her side with her computer in front of her. She looked over the laptop and meet my eyes. "Hey."She didn't see my case. "Hey. I owe you something."

Jade frowned, obviously confused, "You owe me? Tori, after all you did for me I should owe you."

A giggle escaped me, "You don't owe me anything. But as I was saying when we first brought you here I promised to play for you." I showed her my guitar case.

She smiled, "That you did. So, should I get tissues for when I cry from laughing at you?"

I gave her a playful glare, "I'm not bad! I'm actually pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Getting cocky now are we?" Jade moved the laptop onto the bedside table and eyed me.

Ever since Beck came over and they broke up she has acted a little different. Sometimes I'll catch her giving me a weird look, as if she's trying to figure me out. Maybe she thinks I'm going to go after him now or something…

I sat at the end of her bed and opened my case. My acoustic guitar wasn't anything special. It was a dark brown and I loved it. My dad got it for me when I mentioned wanting to learn it. He got me into classes and I quickly loved playing guitar. Soon after that I walked in to find my parents had bought a piano. After my mom played it I begged her to teach me how to play it.

"Wow that's a nice guitar."

"Thanks."

"You gonna play me that song you've been writing?" She asked.

"Maybe. Ready?"

"Go for it, Vega."

"I've had this song stuck in my head for awhile." I told her. Chewing my lip nervously I started strumming.

After a moment I started to sing, "_Falling stars don't crash through your window_

_If you want it go get it it's meant to be chased._

_All your scars won't heal till you let go_

_Your perfectly worth it forget your mistakes_

_If you want to fly leave this world with me_

_We'll touch the sky let's defy this gravity_

_Hold on to me tight when it all falls down._

_You can take my heart if yours won't beat_

_We're forever unstoppable._

_If you're torn apart I'll make you see _

_That nothing's impossible_

_If you're broken and you're shattered_

_Love will save you from disaster._

_You can take my heart if yours won't beat._

_We're forever unstoppable."_

I stopped playing after the first verse and looked at her. Jade stared at me for a moment until she finally said, "You're good."

Despite myself I felt my face heating up, "Really?"

"Yeah."

My confidence boosted (and my ego petted) I put my guitar away and held a hand to her. "C'mon."She was clearly confused, but took my hand and I helped her stand. I gave her her crutch and lead her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

I stopped and gestured towards the stairs, "Down."

Jade looked at me, her eyebrow arched, but didn't argue as she hobbled down the stairs. I kept an eye on her just in case.

She started to go past the piano, but I grabbed her arm and sat her on the seat. I sat next to her and explained, "I'm going to play you my song."

"It's on the piano?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Don't laugh at it okay? It's not finished yet and you're the only one that will have heard a song I wrote."

"I won't laugh. I promise." Jade said sincerely.

I gave her a small smiled and placed my fingers on the keys. I played the starting notes before I sang, "_See I cant wake up _

_I'm living a nightmare _

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you_

_And you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time and I can't see_

_Why don't you love me touch me_

_Tell me I'm your everything the air you breath_

_Why don't you love me baby_

_Open up your heart tonight cause I could be all that you need_

_Oh, why don't you love me."_

When I finished I looked at her and found her staring at me. She had this look on her face that I couldn't describe.

"You really wrote that?" She asked.

I bit my lip and looked away shyly, confidence gone. "Y-yeah. I-It's not finished just yet but I thought you would like to hear it."

"It's really good Tori." She said.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Is it helping you any? Getting your feelings out I mean."

I nodded slightly, "A little."

She put her hand on my arm and squeezed lightly, "Well, whoever he is he's missing out."

"Why do you keep saying he?" Immediately I realized my mistake and bit my tongue before I let more information out.

Jade looked slightly shocked, "I just assumed, I mean you never said you were into girls."

"Ah."

"Tori, are you into girls?"

I froze and couldn't find words to even speak, to deny the truth. She might not be okay with girls dating girls or anything like that. Dammit Tori why couldn't you think instead of blurting out stupid crap!

"I won't think of you any differently Tor."

"I…Yes. The song is for a girl. I'm in love with a girl."

"Well then _she_'s missing out." Jade wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I smiled softly, sadly.

"Or maybe I'm the one missing out."

Jade POV

A few days after Tori played her song for me I still couldn't get her news out of my head. Tori was into girls. She was in love with a girl. Maybe Beck was right and Tori is in love with me.

Since Beck told me Tori was into me I've been thinking. I keep finding myself wondering if it's such a bad thing for her to want me. She's hot, sexy, nice and I don't have to mention she's going to have a wonderful future doing whatever job she wants. She'll easily make it as an actress or a singer.

I've thought some girls were hot before and there was that one time that Cat and I had that experimentation, though I had always thought it was just a phase. But now when I look at Tori I see a beautiful girl. When she's sad I just want to hold her and do whatever it takes to make her smile again.

I think I might like her and I mean really like her. Yesterday I pretended to trip just so she would grab me and hold me up. I'm not sure though, for all I know it could just be because Beck said she wanted me and how much time we've spent together. Or that she saved me from my parents. I don't know.

I can't even try to figure out how I feel about her because I have to go to court soon against my parents. When I think about my feelings for Tori I think it might be because she saved me from them and then I think of them and the trial. When I think about that I get nervous and worried. What if they don't get sent away and I get stuck sent back home with them? I don't even know what they would do to me if that happens.

I know they would really hurt me and I might not leave my house again. What really scares me is what they'll do to Tori. I know they won't allow her to do this to them without some kind of revenge. I had a nightmare about what they would do to her and when I woke up I was sweating and shaking and Tori was sitting beside me, trying to wake me up.

I can't focus on my feelings for Tori without my parents popping up and when I get scared over them I worry about Tori. I want to attempt something with Tori, but then again if I'm wrong about how I feel it'll hurt her. If I'm right and I do like her she might betray my trust or my parents might find a way to take her away from me.

God, why can't this be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Double update today because I don't know when I'll be able to update next. And next chapter is the last one i have written out so they won't be coming as fast. Also, you guys will hate me by the end of the next two chapters.**

Chapter 12

My court date was in a week and I was freaking out. I haven't seen my parents since the day they sent me to the hospital (or rather Tori took me to it) and I'm dreading it. Tori's trying to keep me calm and for the most part I am, at least on the it seems my feelings for Tori are increasing. I called Cat so she could help me figure things out. Cat might not be the brightest crayon in the box but she knows feelings and if anyone can help me straighten things out it's I was waiting for Cat to arrive Tori walked into my room.

"Jade, will you be okay by yourself?"

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry I have too. The store didn't send the new coffee machine and Mom wants me to go down there and see what's taking so long.""But Trina has your car while hers is in the shop." I said.

"I know. That's why I've got to walk. It isn't that far and it won't take long."

Something in my gut told me to keep her from going. "Tori, you can't walk there."

"I'll be fine. It'll be good exercise." Tori gave me a smile. She turned and walked out and I immediately grabbed my crutches to follow her. I can almost walk without it, but it'll be couple more days before I can walk without it.

"Tori, don't go. Wait till your mom gets back or Trina."

She walked down the stairs, her hand lightly gliding along the piano as she passed it. Tori turned to look at me as I made it down the stairs. "Jade, what's wrong? Are you worried about your parents coming if your alone?"

"That isn't what this is about." I said.

"Then what is it about? I want to get this coffee machine back here and working before mom gets back and you know Trina never comes back when she says she is. I also know you need your coffee in the morning and you hate going all the way to the coffee shop and waiting in that long line."

"Yeah, but Tori, I've got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Please don't go. Just wait awhile? Please." I practically gave me a small smile and rubbed my shoulder.

"Jade, I'll be okay. I'll be back in an hour at the most." She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek as before walking out the door.

I dropped onto the couch and sighed, running my hands through my hair. Of course she's right. I'm just worrying about everything else and maybe I didn't want to be alone. But I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.A knock on the door didn't let me focus on my thoughts. "It's open!"

Cat skipped inside, smiling at me, "Hi, Jade!"

"Hey."

She shut the door and made her way to the couch next to me, "You wanted me to come over today?"

"Yeah, I need your advice."

Her eyes went slightly wide, "My advice?"

"Yes. I-look the other week Tori was upset and I managed to get her to talk to me about it. She told me she was in love with someone, but she didn't say who. When Beck and I broke up he said Tori was into me and then Tori told me she was in love with a girl. So, I-"

Cat raised her hands to stop me, "Wait, wait. Are you going to ask me if Tori loves you or something?"

I shook my head, "No. Ever since then I…I keep having these feelings towards her. I don't know if it's just that Beck said she loves me or if I really like her."

"And you want me to help you figure out if you like her right?"

"Yes."

Cat smiled, "So, I guess you don't like that she's got a date this week?"

What? I almost glared at the redhead as I felt a pain in my chest, "Date?"

"Mhm. Tori told me she's got a date with a guy at Wok Star."

"She didn't tell me about this. Who is he?"

"Robbie."

Robbie? How the hell could she date him? She deserves much better than him! He still carries around a puppet and thinks he's real for crying out loud."Robbie? There's no way she would date that dweeb."

"She is. He convinced her to give him a chance and she gave in."

"Where is he? I'm going to hurt him."

Cat smirked, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Hell yeah I'm jealous! Cat, I tell you I might have feelings for Tori and you drop this on me!"

"Well then you have your answer."

"What?"

"If you didn't sincerely have feelings for Tori then you wouldn't be jealous about a fake date."

"Fake date?"

"Yep. I made that all up. Tori would never date Robbie."At first I wanted to be mad at her, but it's so hard to be mad at Cat. Especially if she helps you figure out your feelings. I never would have thought Cat would actually come up with something like that. Maybe she's smarter than we all give her credit for.

"Thanks Cat."

"Your welcome. So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know. There's too much going on right now. I think if I actually tell her it'll be after the trial because I don't even know if she likes me that way."

"How are you dealing? With the trial coming up I mean?"

"Worried as hell. Scared. What if I have to go back to them?" I felt myself shudder.

"No. You won't go back to them. If it comes to you going to them you can move out on your own."

"How? I'm not eighteen."

"My cousin moved out of his parents house before he was eighteen. He had a job and he was your age. I'm sure you or Tori can figure out what it was. I can't remember what he said it was called." She frowned guiltily and I rubbed her knee.

"I'll look it up later on.

""I saw Tori walking down the street. Did you two have an argument?"

"No. She went to get a coffee machine even though I practically begged her to wait until someone came back so she could drive."

"Why wouldn't you want her to wait?"

"I have this really bad feeling in my stomach. She said it was probably just my nerves though."

"Well why don't we get your mind off of it? We can watch T.V. or play go fish."

An hour and a half later Cat and I were playing a high low game. Basically we split the deck in half and we just had to draw the card from the top of the deck and put it down. Whoevers card was higher won and they got both cards and at the end we'd count how many cards we had total and whoever had more would win. But by this time I was more concerned with Tori not being back yet.

Cat could tell because she kept trying to distract me every time I checked my phone. I put my phone down and it went off. Immediately I snatched it up, "Tori?"

"It's Trina."

"Trina, look I'm waiting for-"

"Tori's in the hospital Jade."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Half an hour after Trina's phone call I was sitting with Cat, Beck, Andre, and the Vega's in the waiting room. It was quiet and everyone was worried.

"Beck, what happened?" I asked again.

"Jade I-""Beckett Oliver, you _need_ to tell me what happened!" I snapped.

"Just tell her man. She'll find out eventually." Andre said.

Beck sighed. "Okay! Andre and I were driving along and we saw Tori walking down the sidewalk. She got pulled down an alley so we stopped and jumped out. Your Dad and some guy were jumping her."

"Jumping her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. They haven't told us yet."I sighed and buried my face in my hands, "This is all my fault.""Jade, it isn't your fault." Cat rubbed my shoulder.

"Yes it is! If she hadn't saved me she wouldn't be in there right now! I should've tried harder to keep her there. I shouldn't have let her go out that door."

"Jade, if Tori hadn't saved you then you might not even be here right now." Mr. Vega said.

"And she'd be better off." I muttered.

"Stop it!" Cat snapped, making me jump. "You know she would rather be hurt then you not be here!"

I looked away from the redhead and starred at the floor. She was right and I knew it. Tori would rather her be injured than me be dead, but this is still my fault. I could've made her stay, I could've done something to get her to stay at her house.

I looked over at Beck and nervously asked, "How did she look?""Not good." Beck said. "She had blood on her face, her breathing was labored, and I think there was blood from a different wound on her right side."

"Oh God." I felt the tears well up and closed my eyes. If Tori dies because of me I will never forgive myself. She has to be okay, she means to much to too many people.

I think it was the minute I realized that I may never see Tori again was when I realized I truly loved her.

I looked up at Mr. Vega, "Did they cops at least catch the bastards?"

He shook his head, "No. The house was cleaned out and there was no sign of them anywhere. They're just gone."

"I thought they couldn't leave town." Andre said.

"I doubt they really care about the law."

A doctor came in and everyone jumped up. Mrs. Vega asked, "How is she?"

"Your daughter has a broken nose. She also has multiple stab wounds and multiple bruises. One of the stab wounds hit her lung and we had to take her to surgery but we managed to seal it up. She's unconscious right now but I believe she'll make a full recovery. She'll need to take it easy though. She died in the ambulance on the way here." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Oh thank God."

Cat asked, "Can we see her?

""One at a time."

"Jade, you go." Mr. Vega said.

"What? Me? But she's your daughter, you should go see her.""Yeah, but I know she'll want you to be the first thing she sees. She'll be worried they got to you."

"I…are you sure"

"Yes. Go ahead."

Deciding it was best not to argue with the family that was letting me stay with them, I made my way into Tori's hospital room. She was laying under the sheets looking very peaceful. She had on one of those nose pieces on to keep her nose straight. There was a bruise on her face, right under her left eye, and more along her arms. I sat in the chair next to her and took her hand in mine and started to rub her palm with my thumb.

I sat with her in silence for at least ten minutes before her Dad came in. I started to get up to leave but he waved me back into my seat.

"Your parents were seen leaving L.A. It seems like they're running." he said."Seriously?" He nodded. "But they deserve to pay for what they did to Tori!"

"They'll get caught. Don't worry. Look, forget what the doctor said. We're gonna come in here one by one and you can stay in here the whole time."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

When Mr. Vega left Cat came in. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes filled with tears. She walked to the side of the bed and stroked Tori's hair.

"Has she moved?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not really no. She probably won't wake up for awhile."

"Are you worried?" Cat looked at me, the worry in her eyes obvious.

Not seeing a reason to lie to her I replied, "I'm worried to death, Cat, but Tori will be okay."

"How do you know?""I just know."

Cat nodded slightly and looked down at Tori. "When she wakes up you should tell her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if she feels the same. We're just getting to be close friends and I don't want to mess that up."

"But if you don't try you may regret it." Cat said.

"I just…I don't know."Cat nodded and rubbed Tori's shoulder, "Wake up soon, Tori."

After Cat left Andre came in. He took one look at her and groaned, "Oh, man."

"She'll be fine, Andre." I told him.

"I know it's just hard to see her like this." He said. I nodded understanding.

He looked at my hand still on Tori's but didn't say anything about it. He stood at Tori's side, where Cat was moments ago, and looked down at her. "C'mon Tori, you gotta wake up. Everyone's worried about you. I'd stay longer but my grandma just called me and she's freaking out."

"Don't worry. I'll let you know if she wakes up." I said.

"Thanks."

Once everyone had seen her Mrs. Vega came back in. "I don't think we're going to get you to leave her are we?"

"No, you're not. I'm sorry, but I can't just leave her alone.""I understand. David or I will come check on you soon and bring you some food.""Thanks."

Mrs. Vega gave me a warm smile before she left. I was so jealous of Tori. She has such great parents, I mean sometimes they aren't ever at home, but they're so nice. Trina I could live without though.

I looked at the Latina and sighed softly, "Tori, I don't really know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. For everything, not just this. When you wake up you have to promise me you'll live a full, long life. You mean to much to too many people to die any time soon." I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly then waited for her to wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I think you will really enjoy this chapter. No more details. You must read to figure out why. PS thanks TotallyJorixoXo for the notice of bad format. I really hate this thing sometimes.  
**

Chapter 14

Tori POV

When I woke up my first thought was Jade. I remember her Dad and some guy pulling me down an alley and jumping me. I'm sure they knew Jade was alone and went after her.

I opened my eyes and immediately relaxed when I saw Jade sitting beside me, my hand in hers. She was asleep, her head laying on the hospital bed with a crutch leaning against the wall.

"Jade." I said softly.

She made a grumpy noise and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Jade, wake up." I said.

"Huh?" Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me and blinked, "Tori?"

"Are you okay? They didn't get to you did they?" I asked.

"Am I okay? I should be asking you if you're okay!" She practically jumped on the bed and laid next to me, pulling me into a semi hug.

"Jade, I'm okay. I think. What happened?"

"Beck and Andre chased off my Dad and called the paramedics. You're pretty beat up Tori."

"I am? I don't feel like it." I said.

"They got you on pain meds right now. You have a few stab wounds and bruises. You technically died in the ambulance on the way here."

"Ow. I'm going to be in serious pain later aren't I?" I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Jade said.

"No, it isn't your fault."

"If you hadn't have saved me you wouldn't be here!"

"And you might not even be here. I'm going to be fine."

She sighed softly and buried her face in my neck. I stroked her hair softly, trying to soothe her. After a moment she spoke, "I guess I should call everyone and let them know you're awake."

"Don't do all of that. Just send them a mass text. That way you don't have to leave." I said.

She nodded and pulled out her phone. After a minute she put it away, "Sent."

"Did the cops catch them?" I asked her.

Jade shook her head sadly, "No. The sons of bitches got away and fled. The aren't even in L.A. anymore."

"Seriously? God, that sucks! I'm sorry we can't get them."

"Forget it. If they come back they'll get busted. They're pictures are all over the news."

Before I could reply her phone started ringing. She checked her phone and chuckled, "Everyone sent back that they're on their way."

"Everyone?"

"Your parents, Trina, the guys and Cat. So, since this is the only chance I'm going to have with you alone I have to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

"I…that girl that you're in love with. Who is she?"

"Except that." She frowned at my response, "Why?"

"I just don't want to talk about it, Jade." She suddenly got this nervous look on her face. "Jade you okay? Look, I'm sorry but-"

She put a finger over my lips, "Tori stop. Look, I have to tell you something." She took a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "I know that this girl is probably amazing to you and I can't ever compare to her, but you have to know how I feel. When I realized that you might die I realized that…that you mean a lot to me and if you died then I don't know how I'd actually go on without you. I wish I had known this earlier but Tori…I love you. And not like I love Cat or Andre. I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened and I stared at her. Jade loved me back? I'm still out or I'm hallucinating because this can't be real. "Jade, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I've been thinking about it for awhile now but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure yet. I've been waiting here at your side since yesterday waiting for you to wake up because if you didn't I wouldn't have anything. I know that you don't feel the same, but I just had to tell you.."

"Jade I-" I started to tell her she was wrong, that I loved her too, but my family burst into the room before I could. Jade immediately moved away so my parents could move beside me. Trina handed Jade one of those to go boxes that they give you at restaurants and Jade gave her a thankful nod before grabbing her crutch and walking out.

Jade POV

Dammit, dammit, dammit all to hell! Why did I do that?! I know she doesn't love me, why the hell did I just tell her and ruin everything. I'm such an idiot!

I dropped into one of the chairs in the waiting room and opened the box Trina had given me. It was pancakes. Seriously Trina? Pancakes at 2p.m.? Whatever, I'm too hungry to care right now. I ate the pancakes in roughly ten minutes and still didn't feel any better about Tori.

"Jade, what're you doing in here?" I looked over to see Cat and Andre walking up to me.

"Shouldn't you be with Tori?" Cat asked.

"Her family's in there with her right now. I decided to give them some alone time while I ate." I waved the empty box at them and tossed it into the trash can beside me.

"She's up now right?"

"Yeah, I saw a doctor go in there five minutes ago."

"Did you tell her?" Cat asked, staring intently at me.I sighed softly and nodded. She squealed slightly, "And?"

"And nothing. Her parents came in right after so…she didn't have a chance to turn me down."

"You know I don't think she'll turn you down." Andre said.

"I think she will. I'm the same girl that made her life hell at Hollywood Arts. There's no way she could even want me."

"Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?" Andre asked, crossing his arms. "Look, just chill out. Don't worry about it right now. Wait until you get some alone time with her and bring it up then."

"But I-""Don't argue!" Cat interrupted. "Just do it."

"Fine…what about you two?"

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"How are you two doing? Dating wise I mean."

"Andre asked me to be his girlfriend!" Cat cheered, bouncing on her toes, with Andre watching amused.

"We were out on a date when you texted." He said.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting then."

"It's cool. So, can we go in there or do we have to wait?"

"I guess you can go on in. I'll sit out here for awhile."

"A'ight."

"Don't stay alone long, Jade." Cat said, before she lead Andre into Tori's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jade POV

Tori was allowed to come home the next day, but was told to take it easy for a few days. Most of the bruises were on her sides, back, and left arm, while she had been stabbed in the left side and her right leg. She could walk fine, but you could tell it hurt her.

We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday and today we won't until maybe tonight. The gang decided to throw her a welcome home party, it's our cards night basically but now we have cake and I have something special for her.

After the gang did the whole "surprise" bit I sat her down at our table and Beck gave her some cake. It was red velvet cake, which seemed like it was for Cat but it's actually Tori's favorite too. Which makes me think maybe the girl Tori loves Cat.

After we ate cake we started to play cards. Usually I win every time but for some reason tonight was different. Tori was clearing out everyone. Including me! I only had twenty M&M's left and Tori had…well more. We were the only two left.

"Come on, West, are you going easy on me?" Tori taunted, knowing full well I wasn't.

I only grumbled and looked at my cards. Four kings. No way she can beat this. "I'm all in."

"Jade, are you sure you want to do this?" Andre asked.

"Yes. I at least have to get the better of her once!" I said.

"Easy tiger." Tori smiled at me. "Okay I'll meet your bet."

"Four kings. No way you can beat that."Tori grinned and put her cards down. A queen and four aces. "Sorry Jade."

"What?!" The guys started laughing, but Cat seemed to have no interest as she played with a strand of her hair. Tori took my last pieces of candy and I dropped my head on the table.

"I think that's the first time Jade ever lost at this game." Beck said.

"Oh shut up, Oliver.""Now she's mad."

"Come on, Beck, she obviously let me win."

"Jade doesn't let anyone win. Ever. When my dog died she didn't go easy on me when we played. I ran out of candy and she made me start betting my clothes. I ended up naked and she made me streak outside."

"Seriously?" Robbie stared at him.

"He could've said no." I said, sitting up again. "But to answer your question no I did not go easy on you, Tori."

"Yay!" Tori shouted in celebration.

Andre chuckled and shook his head, "Little Red you ready to go catch that movie?"

"Yay I love movies! Bye guys!" Cat gave Tori a quick hug before hurrying out the door with Andre in tow.

"I guess I should get home. Rex has a date with some Northridge girl." With that Robbie was out the door.

"Want me to help you up to your room with your rewards Tori?" Beck asked."Um, sure."

"I can help her!" I said.

"I know. But you're still on a crutch. If she trips you both might tumble down the stairs." Beck said. Knowing he was right I sighed and nodded. He got Tori's bag of chocolates and stood behind her as she walked up the stairs. She teetered once, but he wasn't really needed. I followed them to her room but waited at the door.

"Beck, can I talk to you for a minute? Out in the hallway."

"Um sure." Beck, put the bag down and walked into the hallway.

I shut the door and stared at him, "Are you trying to make a move on her or something?"

"What? No, I'm just trying to help." He held his hands up defensively. "Why are you jealous?"

"What? That's ridiculous I…Okay fine! I told her I loved her yesterday but she couldn't say anything. Her family rushed in."

"Ohh, I get it. Don't worry I've got my own date tonight. Speaking of which I should go."

"With who?"

"Um…Alyssa Vaughn."

"Of course. And you said it was nothing."

"Then it was nothing. But since we broke up I decided to try it."

"Uh huh. Okay whatever. Now go so I can go ahead and get this heartbreak out of the way."

"I doubt that'll happen." He said, walking down the stairs.

I gave him a minute before I walked into Tori's room. She looked over at me and asked, "Where's Beck?"

"He's got a date with Alyssa Vaughn."

"I thought there was nothing between them."

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "I guess things change. Speaking of change…I know you remember what I told you at the hospital. Let's just go ahead and get the heartbreak out of the way. Tell me you love someone else."

"I…I can't do that Jade."

"Why not? I can take it I-"

"I can't do that because I'm in love with you Jade."

My eyes went wide and I stared at her, "What?"

"It was always you, Jay, but you had just broken up with Beck and I didn't want to push you or anything." She put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me towards her. The next thing I know her lips are on mine and I half think I'm dreaming, but the spark in my chest tells me otherwise. When we pull apart we're both breathing heavily.

After I catch my breath I looked her in the eyes, "Bring those lips back here."

"Happily."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I know I'm late and I apologize. However, for my birthday (the 15th) I received a laptop and now I will be able to update alot more often. As long as writers block stays away. Cliffer ending.  
**

Jade POV

After a week I was finally off my crutches and I felt like celebrating. Except Tori can't even move without hurting. She took care of me when she was hurt and now it's my turn, although it's different now.

A week ago we got together…I think. I don't know really it's confusing and we haven't really talked about it yet. There have been quite a few stolen kisses here and there but since the first time we haven't really made out. Every time I try to talk to her about it someone barges in and interrupts. It's infuriating! If it happens again I swear to God I will lose it.

Taking care of Tori isn't the easiest thing in the world, but it's not bad. I even get to show off my small cooking talents. I can't cook that much though, but I know enough to keep her eating and I'm always trying to learn new things. She hasn't complained yet.

I picked up my guitar and trailed my fingers down the neck. It's been so long since I've really been able to play it. When I was still living with them I would play it to help me lose myself and just get lost in the music, go somewhere else for awhile. Sadly I always had to come back to reality though. Now I don't have to do that though, I can just play.

A thump from Tori's room made me drop the guitar on my bed. Immediately I rushed to Tori's room to find her sitting on the floor against her bed.

"Oh, Tori, are you okay?" I asked, moving to kneel next to her.

"I'm fine, Jade. I was trying to get to my dresser to get my laptop and lost my balance and fell on my butt. Now I know how you felt."

I chuckled softly and shook my head, "Yeah, but you're going to injure yourself even more, Tori. Please just call me when you need something."

"But Jade-"

"Please? Do you know how worried I was when I heard that thump? I thought you fell off the bed and hurt yourself more."

Tori sighed, "Okay.."

I gently picked her up bridal style and laid her on her bed. When I pulled away I saw the flush of her cheeks and grinned. I retrieved her laptop and sat it beside her.

"Thanks…"

"I know a better way you can thank me." I told her, putting on my flirty face.

She raised her eyebrows with a smile, "Oh really? How can I properly thank you?"

"You know what I want."

She put her hand on my neck, pulled me down and our lips met. Kissing Tori is really different than kissing my exes. It just feels like...perfection quite honestly. I swear I can feel a spark when we kiss. Today I was trying to get lost in her strawberry lip gloss, but my thoughts wouldn't let me. I love her and she said she loved me too, but we aren't dating.

I stopped focusing on the kiss and she must have felt I was distracted because she pulled back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Is this all we're going to be? Just kissing all the time?"

Tori turned a deep shade of red, "Well we can't do anymore until I'm healed."

What? What is that supposed to- oh! It was my turn to blush, "I-I didn't mean that!"

"Oh…what'd you mean then?" Tori sat up against the headboard and looked at me.

I went to the door and shut it, quickly turning the lock before walking back to sit beside her on to bed. "I've been trying to talk to you about this for awhile but every time I try we get interrupted."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Are we dating?"

She frowned, confused, "What?"

"I mean…we haven't really talked about that. I love you and I want to be with you." I confessed, suddenly nervous and looking away.

"I love you too. I thought that when we admitted our feelings for each other we were dating." Tori said.

I looked up at her, "What?"

She nodded, "I know I probably shouldn't have just assumed it but…I want to be your girlfriend, Jay."

"Thank god!" I cheered, kissing her again. I felt her smile into the kiss. I whispered against her lips, "Will you be my girlfriend, Tori?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh I got you something." I smiled down at her.

"You got me something? What?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back." I quickly exited the room, after unlocking the door, and made my way to my room. After I got my guitar I walked back to Tori's room. "I believe I owe you a performance."

Tori's smile couldn't get any bigger, "You're going to play for me?"

"Yep." She was grinning at me excitedly and it made me slightly nervous. "I haven't ever heard this song played acoustic so if it sounds weird I'm sorry."

Tori nodded and I started to play:

_"Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo"_

As I played the last note I looked up at Tori. Her cheeks were slightly red and she had a small smile, "Is that really how you feel?"  
"Well..yeah.."

She leaned forward and kissed me. I lightly tangled a hand into her hair and the kiss started deepening.

"Hello Jadelynn." The voice yanked me away from Tori and sent chills down my spine.

"Dad?" I looked at him and froze in a panic.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I turned to see Jade's Dad standing in my doorway. He was wearing a smug look on his face and I glared at him. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in here!?"  
"Seems that your sister is like you: One hit to the head and she's out." Mr. West laughed.

"You bastard! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." He crossed his arms.

"Yes you are." I snapped.

"Really now? And whose going to make me."  
I snarled, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. Not that if he gets near Jade that I wouldn't try. Jade actually hadn't said anything since she saw him.

"Jade, snap out of it." I said, but she didn't move. Great time for my parents to be gone.

"Jadelynn, you're coming with me and your mother." He said.

"The hell she is."

"You have no say in the matter you little bitch!" He shouted, walking towards the bed.

"Don't talk to her like that." Jade snapped, standing up.  
"Jade!"

"I can do anything I please, as I've already proved."

I reached under my pillow and wrapped my hand around the hidden pistol. Dad wanted me to keep it in here in case something ever happened.

"No, you can't. I'm not going with you." Jade said.

"Well, if you prefer I could stay here and finish your little girlfriend."  
"You can try it! You're NOT touching her again."

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. You lay even a finger on her and you'll regret it." Jade threatened, her fists clenching.

"You dare threaten me? Have you forgotten who I am?" Mr. West snarled at her.

With the gun firmly in my grip I quickly pulled it out and leveled it at him. "Get out of here now or your brain meets the wall."

Instead of leaving like I hoped he would, Mr. West laughed. "I bet you've never even shot that before."  
"Want to bet?" I aimed it at him.

"Tori?"  
"Don't worry, baby, he won't hurt you." I said assuringly.

"You're dating _her_ now? Don't you remember what happened last time I found you with a girl?"

"What?" I was caught off guard and he took advantage. Mr. West slapped the gun from my hand and I heard it clatter on the floor. He grabbed me by the neck and squeezed. I couldn't get any air and trying to get him off only hurt my injuries. I heard a shot and Mr. West fell onto the floor. I looked at Jade to see she had the gun in her hands and she was trembling.

"Jade?" I looked from her to her dad. He had a wound in his back, directly at his heart.

"You okay Tor?" She asked me concerned, lowering the gun.

"Yeah I-"  
"John!" A woman ran into the room. "John! Jadelynn what'd you do!?"

"Mom?"

"You little bitch!" Mrs. West ran at Jade, who raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The woman dropped to the floor and Jade dropped the gun and started to cry.

"Jade, come here." I said softly.

Jade slowly crawled onto the bed and I tried to take her in my arms but she stopped me. She lifted my head and started to examine my neck. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm okay. Jade, do you realize what you just did?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes...but he was going to… I couldn't let him."

"Shhh its okay. We need to call my Dad though." She nodded and buried her head in my shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sad to say this story is coming to a close. Here's a lil fluff for you.**

Chapter 18

After I called my Dad Jade broke down and I think she started to have a panic attack. Before my grandma passed away she had a panic attack and it was eerily similar to how Jade was acting. Sadly I have no idea what to do because I was still really young and the adults made me leave the room. Jade was sweating, shaking, her breathing was uneven and I could see chills on her arms. I don't know if she had any other symptoms of it that I couldn't see. It took awhile before I finally managed to calm her down. Trina came in a minute later, rubbing her head. She didn't know what to say about the bodies.

Dad and the cops arrived ten minutes later and we didn't get all the procedure done for another hour. Jade was so worn down by the time they left with the bodies I felt so bad for her.

I took her to her bedroom and laid her down. She asked me to stay with her so I did. She cried herself to sleep and I just held her until she fell asleep. The next week Jade was quiet. It was understandable, her abusive parents just died and she killed them. She would talk every now and then but never held up a long conversation. At the end of the week Jade was called in to the reading of her parents will. She didn't really see the point of going, but I convinced her to go.

It turns out it was good I made her go. Her parents actually had control of everything her grandparents left her. Her grandparents left her a huge sum of money and an old Victorian house. And Jade now has emancipation, she doesn't turn eighteen for another year, she could technically move in now if she wanted. It isn't that far away, but she doesn't seem to want to move. Not that I particularly blame her, I wouldn't want to live alone after what she's been through either...not to mention I'd miss her.

I was still hurting from the jumping but it wasn't nearly as bad as when I was in the hospital. Jade was still helping me with things. Now I know how she felt when I had to take care of her. I should be all fixed up before school starts again, which is in a couple of weeks now that I think about it. No wonder Mom was asking me what I need for school yesterday . So, when Jade walked into my room I didn't notice her at first because I was writing a list of what I need.

"Tori, what're you doing?" She asked, making me jump.

"Writing a list for school." I told her. "It's starting soon you know."

"Not for a like three weeks."

"So?"  
Jade shook her head and moved to sit at the foot of my bed, "You know I've been thinking.."

"About?"

"I don't think I should go back to Hollywood Arts."

My eyes went wide and I sat up against the headboard. "What? Why not?"

Jade bit her lip slightly and momentarily broke eye contact with me. When she looked back at me I could see she was nervous. "I know that by now everyone knows about what my parents did to me. What if they ask me about it or make fun of me?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Jade, you're scared of being mocked?"  
"Yes, I know it's very ironic." Jade sighed. "It's just… I've kept it a secret for seventeen years Tori. Everyone's going to look at me differently. They all know my darkest secret and they'll judge me."

"Since when do you care what people think? It doesn't matter what those people think. You're a strong woman for dealing with that for so long."

"But this is always going to affect me. I'm damaged goods."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I.." Jade sighed and pulled out her phone and handed it to me. It was opened to her Slap page and Haley Ferguson, the girl from Karaoke Dokie, had posted that on her page.

"That bitch!" I cupped Jade's cheek and kept her looking at me. "She's out of line and doesn't know what she's talking about. You know that's not true."

"It is though." Jade said miserably.

"Stop that. You're not damaged goods. You're a strong, amazing girl and you mean the world to me. You're Jade West and you don't take shit from anyone remember? You should do what you love and screw what everyone else thinks."

She nodded and looked in thought. "So...I should do you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I take it you feel better now?"  
"Yeah...thanks. But seriously since I should do what I love I should do you?"

"Well I won't complain." I said. She grinned and leaned in for a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jade POV

I fumbled with the doorknob, the box in my hands making it very hard to successfully get into my house. After a minute I started to get frustrated and growled at the door. I was just about to kick it when a small hand twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Cat asked me.

"I did, you're supposed to help me carry what boxes I have in here." I told her.

"I am!" Cat frowned, confused.

I sighed, "Then where's your box?"

Cat pointed to my car, "In the trunk. You were having problems and it was heavy…"

Tori walked up to us, also carrying a box, giving me a look, "Go easy on her baby. You were struggling."

"Whatever." I said, walking into the house. My grandparents Victorian house was already furnished and it was pretty big. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a den and a patio. Not to mention the deck on the second floor. All I had to do was bring in my personal belongings and I was set.

I dropped the box on the living room table and directed the girls to set their boxes nearby. Tori dropped hers onto the couch and complained, "Why can't the guys help us out?"  
"Robbie can't pick up a toothpick without breaking a finger, Andre's grandma flipped out on him and Beck's out with Alyssa Vaughn again."

"He couldn't cancel?"  
"He's visiting his family in Canada and took her with him." I told her.

"Oh." She frowned.

"Yep. Let's go ladies we got a lot more of these things to move in here." I commanded, clapping my hands.

Cat pouted, "But I thought you didn't have that much."

"I don't but Tori does."

The redhead's eyes got wide and she looked from me to Tori then back to me. "What?"  
Tori chuckled slightly and started back out the door, "I'm moving in with her, Cat."

Cat squealed and followed her out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed.

Half an hour later we had everything moved inside the house. We were draped along the living room, with me on the couch and Tori laying down with her head in my lap while Cat was in a chair. The ditzy girl was still excited about Tori moving in with me and asking way to many questions.

"Your parents are seriously okay with you moving in with your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Cat, I'm eighteen. I can do anything I want now. Besides we just finished high school. It's time for me to get out of the house." Tori said.

"And straight into mine." I grinned, leaning down to peck her lips, which made me bend at awkward angles.

"You're sure you're okay with this babe?"

I stroked her hair as I nodded, "Of course. You practically forced me to stay with you so it's only fair I do the same." I gave her a playful grin and she laughed.

After I was forced to kill my parents, in self defense and the defense of my girlfriend, I had a pretty hard time. I know they were possibly the worst parents in the world but still they were my parents. I didn't love them but they were the only family I had. I was torn with guilt and relief and I was just a wreck emotionally. But thankfully I had my friends and Tori's parents helping me and I was able to get over it in time.

I was able to graduate with my friends, with excellent grades, and got into a good college not far from the Victorian house. Tori decided to be a stalker and got in there too. It was kind of romantic even though I'd never admit it. It was a performing arts college and I was going to enhance my already perfect playwright skills. Tori was going to take the acting and singing classes. I don't know why she's already perfect and we know she's going to be famous.

"You two are so adorable!" Cat awed at us.

"Don't you have to be going?" I asked in a monotone voice, trying not to get mad.

Cat gasped and jumped up. "I do! I have to go check my mail to see if I got my college letter yet! Bye Tori! Bye Jade!" And with that Cat was out the door.

"She realizes you drove her over here right?" I asked my girl.

Tori shrugged, "I don't really know. She doesn't live that far though."

"Well we're finally alone. In _our_ home." I smiled.

"We are indeed. Except we still have to unpack." Tori reminded me.

I groaned and laid my head against the back of the couch. "But that's to much work!"

"I know, but we have to unpack right? We have to make it our home and we can't do that if all our stuff is in boxes. Until we unpack it'll still be your grandparent's home."

I nodded and sighed, "I wish they were still around."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault babe. C'mon. Up." I gently lifted her head off my lap and stood up. "Let's go unpack."

Tori nodded and stood up.

We unpacked all of the boxes rather quickly, as we saved the bedroom for last. That took awhile because of our clothes. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if the closet wasn't so small and the dresser was bigger. We made it work, somehow, and I plopped down on the bed. My dear Tori, however, decided she didn't like how the picture were arranged and had to redo it.

"Babe." I called. "They look fine. Come lay down."

"Something doesn't feel right though." Tori said. Her back was towards me but I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Maybe because there's no pictures of us together?" I suggested. The pictures were of Tori and her family or us and the gang, but never us together.

"Oh, my God. We don't have any pictures together do we? We've been dating a year how have we not gotten any pictures of us?" Tori spun around looking at me quizzically.

"A year? Tori, it's been a school year." I sat up on my elbows and looked at her.

"Well...yeah but..it feels like longer. I mean you lived with me for the summer."

"While that is true, it doesn't change facts that we started to date a short time before school started. We didn't get any pics of together because…" I stopped in mid-sentence. Why didn't we get any photos of us together?

Tori put a hand on her hip and looked at me with an expectant look, "Because…?"

"I...don't really know." I confessed. "For the start of the first semester I was to much of an emotional wreck to really focus on anything. I even yelled at you when you tried to be sweet at our monthiversary."

"You made up for it immediately after. I know you didn't mean it. You even insisted on making up for it even more on our one hundred day kiss."

"But you were just trying to help me. I could've been nicer about it."  
"You could've yes, but I understand. You were upset."

I sighed and nodded, "All right."

Tori walked over to the bed and plopped down next to me, "Okay, so after you started cheering up we got wrapped in that play for Sikowitz. We had pictures there!"  
"Yeah, but someone else was always in it too. Even if it was in the background." I told her.

"Oh yeah…" She frowned.

"I guess we just never thought about it." I said.

"We should change that." Tori eagerly told me. "Right now!"

"What? Why now?"

"Because we should. It's not the same if we don't have any pictures of just us."

"I get what you're saying but we can't just take a random photograph and stick it on the wall. It's got to mean something to us and bring back memories right?"  
Tori sighed and nodded, "You're right."

"It'll happen when it happens. We are going on vacation soon aren't we?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you booked us to go to Cancun."

"Only the best for us." I smiled at her.

"I love you, Jadey-Bear."

"I love you too, babe. Even if you give me dorky pet names."

I smiled and held her close. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Tori hadn't walked by my house and heard what was going on. The situations in my head never work out for me. I think if she hadn't came by I would either be dead or in still with Beck in a very unhealthy relationship. We never would have fell in love and she would probably be dating someone much better than me. I should probably let her go be with someone much more deserving of her than me but I can't do that. I don't think I would be me without my unexpected savior.

**A/N This is it guys. The end of Unexpected Savior. As I write this AN this story is my most popular (with 188 reviews) and I'm kinda hoping that after this chapter it'll be my first story to break 200 reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it and supported the story. Hopefully you guys will read some of the other stories I'm going to be putting up. Since my brain can't stop spitting out stories.**


End file.
